


FANFIC GENERATORS ARE GREAT

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fanfic Generator, M/M, not an original plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: Made with a fanfic generator





	FANFIC GENERATORS ARE GREAT

**Author's Note:**

> they didnt even know each other as kids its the closest i could get to "omfg no ur crying im gonna hug you and let you see my family all the time why tf am i interacting with a soldier like this"

What was it that brought them together, to be united in this perfect love? 

They had known each other since they were children. They had spent time together so often that, despite all differences, others often mistook them as siblings. However, it was not until recently that they had recognized their feelings for each other. From then on, Hibiki was sometimes needy and close, but then suddenly cold and fearful. Ryouma tried his best to hide his pain, but it was plain in his eyes. That was how it was to this very day. 

Yes. He often reflected upon that day with fondness. It was a day that had changed his life, after all. 

Hibiki, a hollow man of remarkable achievement, stood alone on the beach, gazing over the sapphire water with his wretched purple eyes. His green hair danced lightly in the ocean breeze. He tried to deny the stirrings in his heart, resting his cheek against one hand as he discreetly patted at his sheathed dagger. He wore a hazel shirt with sleeves that ran down to his wrists and a pair of brown slacks. His hair was woven into a green braid, complementing his pained pale visage. For a moment, he absorbed herself in these thoughts, of him, and Ryouma. 

"Hibiki," Ryouma said simply with a glance at his outfit caught between disapproval and admiration and a smile on his face. His black eyes complimented his brown hair, brushing against his shoulders, belying his spotless heart. He was dressed in refined garb befitting his station. His pale body rippled with muscle. As Hibiki drew nearer, he caught a note of Ryouma's familiar scent of lingering iron and steel. His eyes softened. It always reminded him of the time they shared. 

"Ryouma. I feared you might not come," Hibiki whispered. 

"Of course I came," he said, sounding somewhat hurt. 

Hibiki shook his head. "Everyone else abandoned me." 

"I won't leave you," Ryouma said firmly. Ryouma held his hand out to him, and hesitantly Hibiki took it. With that, they began to walk along the beach. 

Hibiki's mind was flooded by painful thoughts. He clung tightly to Ryouma's calloused hand as if it could save Hibiki. He was torn between this and country, never good enough, and a freak. Ryouma, strong as he was, wouldn't possibly stoop down to help someone like Hibiki. 

"What is it, Hibiki?" Ryouma suddenly asked. 

"N-nothing," Hibiki whispered. "Why do you ask...?" 

"Your hand is so tense." Hibiki let his head droop and let go. He was always causing Ryouma trouble.... "I don't mean it like that. I mean if something's bothering you, you should tell me." 

"No... Ryouma, I couldn't..." 

Ryouma looked at Hibiki long and hard. Ryouma was struggling to understand what it was that plagued Hibiki, but to Hibiki, it seemed like he was glaring at him. 

"I-I'm sorry, I'm always so..." 

"Always so... what?" 

"..." 

Ryouma gave Hibiki a long and measured look. "You'll tell me when you're ready, won't you?" 

Hibiki gave the faintest of nods. But of course he could not imagine ever feeling ready to tell him his secrets. In truth, Hibiki hardly even deserved him. Hibiki was ... Nothing but an outcast. A freak. Always falling short. Damaged beyond repair. Inextricably tied to the burden of commitment. 

Hibiki was unworthy of his time. The very thought of that brought tears to his eyes, and he looked away from Ryouma to hide them. But he couldn't hide the sobs that shook him. 

"Hibiki." Hibiki rubbed the tears from his eyes. "Hibiki, look, you need to tell me. You're so upset..." 

"I've already been alone once, and I don't think I could stand it again!" 

"But you won't be! You have me, don't you?" 

"There's something that may be... keeping us apart." 

"Then we'll fight it together." 

"There's a reason... I am the way I am. A dark secret hidden deep in my past that I wanted to keep from you. I just... I don't want to burden you with that. It's all worthless..." 

"It's not worthless. If it's about you, it's important to me. Tell me." 

"I can barely put it into words. You've treated me so well, and I never want this to change." 

"It won't change. Never." 

"It's... I'm..." Hibiki's shoulders shook, and he buried his face in his hands. "Forget it! Let's just..." 

Ryouma put an assuring arm around Hibiki's shoulders and brought him toward himself. "It will be all right. It's all right... I'm here. I'm here." 

After a few moments, they found themselves walking down the beach again. Hibiki couldn't stop thinking about his legacy of failure. It plagued him endlessly -- while he was far from Ryouma and while he was near. It threatened to consume him. When Hibiki had let the faintest hints slip in the moments before, it had already taken taken so much of his will. 

With concern, Ryouma turned his sincere eyes toward Hibiki. "Hibiki? What's wrong?" 

"Ryouma... it's..." 

And at that moment everything came together, all of the magic and the hurt that had been building that day, and he locked his eyes with his and whispered, "You can tell me." 

It was like a floodgate burst, or some barrier of fear had been struck down. Hibiki shook his head and everything came out at once. "It's just... I'm just no good, Ryouma. I can never do anything right.... I guess, I'm sorry. I just ruin everything. I'll probably ruin this.... I... forget it. I just can't..." 

Ryouma listened silently and solemnly. At last, when all the words had left Hibiki and he was at a loss for words, Ryouma reached out to him and took a deep breath to whisper back, "Hibiki... that's awful. It wish that weren't how it is. I wish I could say more. Hibiki...." Hibiki's eyes began to burn, and he abruptly pulled Ryouma into a fierce embrace. Ryouma's eyes widened at first, but then he too felt overwhelmed by emotion and succumbed to the warmth of Hibiki's touch. 

"You," Hibiki whispered, his breath hot on Ryouma's ear. "As long as you're here, I... I can make it." They held each other as tears trickled down cheeks and dripped onto the shifting sands to be carried away into the sea. With time and soothing embraces, their pain dissipated into a mist swept out by the ocean breeze and into the setting sun. 

They basked in each other's quiet companionship for a few moments. 

"Look... it's the sunset." 

Hibiki lifted his head at Ryouma's words to behold the dying sun's fiery radiance. "Mm." 

After a moment of silence, Ryouma said quietly and seriously, "It's destiny, isn't it. Us, together." 

Hibiki clasped Ryouma's calloused hand and murmured in response, "I'm... so lucky." 

Ryouma brought their clasped hands to his lips. "As long as the world goes on, as long as time flows... we will be together." 

Hibiki sighed with contentment and brought Ryouma closer. He gazed at the beautiful flaxen rays of the falling sun, thinking about everything that had transpired on this day and all that would pass between them. 

"You'll hurt your eyes doing that," Ryouma whispered. 

Hibiki looked at him instead. "I love you, Ryouma." 

"I love you too, Hibiki." 

Their lips met, and green strands met brown ones, aflame in the dying light. The sand was their witness and the rumbling ocean their approving audience, and Ryouma, his eternally faithful lover. Hibiki thought to himself that nothing had ever been so perfect for him as this.

**Author's Note:**

> http://suegen.azureye.net/mygame/index.html
> 
> (the generator misspelled achievement)


End file.
